


Made with Love

by eightprince



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Yongguk and Daehyun become dads





	Made with Love

Dear future son or daughter,

Neither of us know how to take care of children. I think that's why the lady at the adoption center looked like she wanted to keel over and laugh when we said we wanted to adopt. We don't know when we'll be able to adopt. 

So for now, we went and made a teddy bear. His name is Kimchi because your dad likes kimchi. I'm just scared that Tigger would get to him and kill him. Child death is frowned upon in modern society and Tigger would go to dog jail. Anyway, we look forward to seeing you soon.

With love,  
Bang and Dae

\---

"Bang."

"Hmm."

"Bang. Wake up."

"No, I'm tired."

The two both have sleep in their voice. It's like, four in the morning.

"Bang, where's Kimchi?" 

Yongguk grunts in response.

Daehyun looks over his shoulder into Kimchi's crib. It's empty.

Why do they have a crib when Kimchi sleeps with them, anyway?

Wait a minute--

"Bang, you're laying on him!"

"No I'm not," Yongguk whines, sleep still in his voice, "We're cuddling."

"Get off him!"

"Can't this wait until morning--"

Daehyun kicks Yongguk in his butt with enough force for him to tumble off the bed.

He scoops up the poor bear into his arms, "He could've died."

"Dae, Kimchi is a stuffed animal," Yongguk says in an annoyed tone, "He's going to be fine."

"Okay, but," Daehyun pouts, "We have to treat him as if he's a real breathing baby so we can adopt one. You can't just lay on them. That's murder."

Yongguk gestures to the empty crib as he climbs back in bed, "That's why cribs were invented."

"Okay, but--"

"Gimme him," Yongguk takes the bear out of Daehyun's arms. He climbs over Daehyun to put the bear in his crib (where he really belongs). He throws a blanket on him and kisses his forehead.

"Goodnight," he says before throwing himself back into bed.

Dear future son or daughter,

Your dad almost killed Kimchi today. He fell asleep on him. What if that was you? You'd probably suffocate. Well, maybe not. Your dad is super skinny. 

I guess this means that we have to keep Kimchi in his crib. That's kind of disappointing, but it's for the best. Like I said, neither of us know how to take care of children. And that's why the lady at the adoption center laughed at us. 

I hope we get to meet you soon. I want to hold your chubby little baby hands and squish your chubby little baby face. If that's alright with you, of course.

With love,  
Dae and Bang

\---

"Bang, do you think Kimchi has feelings?"

Yongguk looks up from his phone, "He's a goddamn stuffed animal."

"Watch your language."

"He's a goddang stuffed animal."

The living room is silent for a few minutes. 

Daehyun's holding the bear in his arms. The bear smells like dirt.

"Kimchi stinks," Daehyun says.

"Then wash him."

"You do it," Daehyun hands the bear to Yongguk.

Yongguk puts his phone in his pajama pants pocket, "I'll put him in the washer in a few."

Daehyun immediately snatches the bear from Yongguk's arms, "You can't do that!"

"How come?"

"You don't put children in washing machines!"

"For the love of-- Kimchi is a stuffed bear."

Daehyun pouts, "Okay, just, please don't hurt him."

"I wouldn't dare," Yongguk says, gathering his laundry bag full of fabric softeners, detergents, and dryer sheets.

"Please be careful with him," Daehyun whispers.

\---

Yongguk comes back to the living room two hours later, Kimchi in his arms.

"Is he okay?" Daehyun asks.

"He smells like peaches," Yongguk replies, giving the bear to Daehyun.

Dear future son or daughter,

We gave Kimchi a bath today. Actually, it wasn't a bath. I just put him in the washer. He smells like peaches and berries at the moment.

Your dad asked me what would happen if I somehow got him pregnant. That had to be the stupidest thing he's ever asked me. Your dad asks a lot of stupid questions, but that's the man that I'm going to marry anyway.

Don't put actual children in the washer. Like, if you're playing hide and seek, the laundry room is off limits, okay? We can't go to jail for manslaughter. We'd miss you and Tigger. Anyway, we can't wait to meet you. I bet you smell like peaches. Probably not, because most babies stink.

With love,   
Bang and Dae

\---

Daehyun brought two containers of baby food. 

Just because.

"What's that?" Yongguk asks, pointing at the containers.

"Baby food," Daehyun replies, "This is what babies live off of."

"So you're telling me we're going to feed our baby that."

Daehyun nods.

"That just looks like chunky vomit."

"Well, we can't feed our baby grown people food yet," Daehyun says, "They won't have teeth."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm going to try some," Daehyun says, twisting the lid off the container, "Babies love this stuff."

"You're a grown man," Yongguk says.

"A grown man willing to try new things," he dips his finger in the baby food and puts the same finger in his mouth.

Yongguk watches intently, lips curling into a grin.

Daehyun's face scrunches up, "This is. This is gross."

"I told you," Yongguk chuckles, "Don't throw up in front of Kimchi."

"No promises."

Dear future son,

Today, I thought it would be cool to try baby food. It was awful. The texture is awful. Your dad is right, it looks like chunky vomit. I don't know how babies eat this stuff and like it. Maybe it's because I'm an adult and my taste buds are fully developed unlike yours.

Anyway, we went to the adoption center earlier in the week and our papers were finally approved. So that means that we'll be meeting you soon! I'm super excited, I'm tearing up as I'm writing this. Your dad is excited, too. He's buying clothes right now. I hope they fit you.

The papers say that your name is Junhong. That's a really cute name. I hope you like that name, because we have no intentions of changing it. We saw a picture of you too, and your dad cried. He said you look like a peanut, and that you look adorable. 

We love you. And we can't wait to see you.

With love,  
Dae and Bang

\---

Today's the big day. Daehyun and Yongguk get to meet their son after a few months of application sending, crying, and Kimchi.

Daehyun didn't want to go in the building. He said he wanted to be surprised. 

He sits in the car, window rolled down, holding Kimchi close to his chest.

His heart feels like it's about to explode when he watches Yongguk walk out into the parking lot 

a tiny child in his arms.

The child had to be at least three years old; he's capable of talking.

What he's saying doesn't make any sense, but Yongguk seems to understand him.

"Ready to go in the car?" Yongguk asks.

"Yeah," the boy responds.

Daehyun melts.

Yongguk opens the back car door with his free hand and sets the boy in his booster seat.

"Who's that?" The boy asks, pointing at Daehyun.

"That's your dad," Yongguk replies, strapping him in.

"Hi, dad," the boy grins.

"What's your name?" Daehyun asks. Daehyun already knows his name, but he wants to know if the boy knows.

"I'm Junhong."

"How old are you?"

"Three," Junhong holds up three fingers.

"Hi, Junhong," Daehyun reaches to ruffle the boy's hair, "I'm your dad. You can call me Daehyun, if you want."

"Dae...hyun?"

Daehyun hums, "Daehyun."

"What's that?" Junhong asks, pointing at Kimchi.

"It's for you," Daehyun replies, handing the boy the stuffed bear.

Junhong falls in love with the bear.

Daehyun's been waiting for this moment for a long time.

It moves him to tears.

Dear Junhongie,

We finally got to take you home today. Your dad tried his hardest not to cry around you, but he broke down in the bathroom at the McDonald's. I hope nobody looked at him funny.

Anyway, I'm so excited to finally meet you. I'm so glad you like dogs. Tigger likes you too. That's a good thing. I think I know everything I need to know about parenting. I just don't know how to change diapers. Your dad can take care of that.

You probably don't know the majority of the words in these letters because you're so little right now, but don't worry. We'll hold onto them for you until you're able to read them. Your dad and I look forward to all the fun memories we'll share together!

With love,  
Bang and Dae

**Author's Note:**

> yongguk and daehyun would be cool dads. so here you go


End file.
